Pillow Talk or After Brad's seduction Scene
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: I know I did one of these already, but this one makes sense. Brad and Frank talking after they did it.


Frank laid on the bed, while Brad sat smoking "So, how did you like it?"  
"I am definitely gay. I barely know you and that kiss was better than Janet's kiss."  
"Thanks. It means a lot to hear I helped guide you."  
"What are you and Rocky going to do?" Brad asked.  
Frank changed the subject. "So how long were you and Janet together?" He asked.  
"As friends since freshman year of high school. Since junior year actually together." Brad answered. "Now what is going to go on with Rocky?"  
"I... I can't give up my affairs for him." Frank admitted. "But I can give them up for someone else. Not everyone gets a big musical number." Frank implied. Brad rubbed the back of his neck, looked at Frank, opened his mouth to speak and continued rubbing. Frank smiled.  
Frank took the cigarette out of his hand and squished it. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
"I am new with the whole gay thing."  
"Good so you actually were a good student of Dr. Scott's and didn't screw around after graduation."  
"Wait you knew I wasn't..."  
"In high school? Of course, Brad. I am not an idiot. Your glory days were in high school, but you got denied to your dream school and therefore pretend you are still a senior. Though you probably have a good assistant job." Frank explained.  
"Paid internship. I write lab reports and do the grading Dr. Scott gets lazy with." Brad defended.  
"But you wanted Harvard?"  
"Law."  
"Oo. You do recognize a community college is an easy way to save money and get the same basic information for those first couple years right?" Frank asked. Brad nodded. Frank smiled. "I went to Transylvania where a bachelors degree was our normal high school. Then you load up on classes and work most hours of a day for your shortened masters and doctorate."  
"Cool." Brad answered.  
Frank smiled. "Anyways, getting back on subject, I can guide you. I really like you Brad. And I am not a committing person. Seriously I went from Rocky to Janet to you. I am a sexual butterfly. But I am willing to settle down with you."  
"Frank, I don't know what to say... Wait you screwed Janet?!"  
"Yes, I assumed it would be better if her first time was with someone who was bi and not gay."  
Brad nodded. "I kind of assumed this would be like when Ralph got really drunk and let me kiss him. Really good but never mentioned again."  
"Brad, I just want to know we will pretend like we hate each other then after our staged fight we can just make out in a more secluded area." Frank answered. Brad laughed.  
"I like the sound of that." Brad said.  
"Wanna practice?" Frank asked.  
"What should we fight about?"  
"My misconception of your relationship with Dr. Scott."  
"Sounds good to me." Brad answered.  
"After the hospitality argument, I think you and I could argue about whether it is a black r or a red h."  
"But I was also fighting my crush."  
"Well no need to hide it." Frank explained.  
Brad smiled, leaning on Frank. "So what were you thinking?"  
"Well Dr. Scott eventually will come looking for you so what I think should happen when he does is I look all offended and say something like 'I see you came here with a purpose!'"  
"Yes, to get a fucking phone."  
"Oh shit I forgot about that. Sorry Brad darling."  
"You were busy screwing around with your husband, my fiancée and me."  
"I am sorry. I blame Rocky. Do you NEED to get your car fixed?"  
"Well as long as it eventually gets done and I can get to school on Monday." Brad answered.  
"Well I can always get my falsies out and take you on my motorcycle." Frank explained.  
Brad smiled. "I don't want to be judged."  
Frank smiled. "It is community college."  
"If they judge they are being hypocrites." Frank  
Brad laughed. "I like your real laugh, Brad."  
Brad smiled.  
"Can I see if I can make you laugh?"  
"Totally."  
"Oh here's a good one. Janet and I were meant for each other and are soul mates." Brad said. Frank was laughing insanely. Brad joined in.  
Riffraff walked in. "Your creation is lose. Seriously, you married this one. You have to go find him."  
"But I just want to have a creator/ creation relationship!"  
"But you married him."  
"Did you hear either of us say 'I do'?" Frank asked.  
Riffraff looked at Frank. "You played the music and we all threw confetti. I can ordain a marriage. For all you know I whispered under my breath the thing I needed to say to make it legal." Riffraff said.  
"You know me better than that!" Frank exclaimed.  
Riffraff shrugged. Brad asked "So what is happening?"  
"I am going to look distraught that my creation left me, we will have the argument and you do not want what we are having for dinner. And I may have to freeze Janet if she screwed around with Rocky. My impeccable gaydar made me turn her away from you."  
"Were you interested in me already?"  
"I was interested from your first shocked look."  
"And what about dinner?"  
"It is Eddie." Frank answered. Brad's eyes got big. "Don't worry, I am from another planet."  
"I had sex with a cannibalistic transvestite alien." Brad tried to process. Frank nodded. Brad thought it through for a couple minutes, then kissed Frank.  
Frank frowned "You are a great kisser but I have to go find Rocky."  
"I can help." Brad offered. Frank smiled. He put on his leather jacket.  
"Black r."  
"Red h." Brad answered. Frank smiled. The two looked into each other's eyes.  
"One more kiss?" Frank asked.  
Brad nodded. He kissed Frank.  
Riffraff asked. The three left.


End file.
